The Emperor and The General
by BLub271
Summary: "Hmm lets see... I'll give you an analogy. You do know what that is... right lamer?" "Stupid d*ck. Of course I know what a f*cking analogy is-!" "...I am the emperor and you are the general" Emperor? General? "The f*ck are you talking about?"
1. Chapter 1

The Emperor and The General

Chapter 1

(Or part... however you look at it)

* * *

I slammed my locker shut, kicking it afterwards.

I fuckin' hate that bitch! I swear Seifer thinks this is a fuckin' game. Getting me detention today... Fuck! Every damn day! This time he passed me a note, childish yes I know, and I flipped out. And of course the bitch bitched, I cursed her out... and got slapped.

Rubbing the abused flesh, I sighed.

Seifer always manages to do some pretty unnerving stuff but this… this was almost going too far. Even thinking about the note brought a shiver down my spine, and the actual words…

I blushed, not really liking the effect that simple line could have on me.

_You are mine._

I shivered yet again… but not because I liked it or anything! 'Cause I don't!

"Yeah right," boomed the loud voice in my head.

"Yeah, I know I'm right." I muttered, probably looking like a crazy person.

But it didn't matter. No one with half a brain was anywhere near the school now, even though it was only 3:18.

Two words.

Gang Wars.

You'd be retarded to even try and stop them.

The biggest gangs were Organization 13, Twilight Town's Disciplinary Committee, and of course my gang, The Usual.  
Yes my gang is called The Usual... What of it?

There are more gangs... such as The Heartless, The Nobodies, The Unversed... But they don't really count.

But I digress anyways.

But currently there aren't any wars going on. Why? Roxas, my second in command, is now involved with a certain pyro, Number 8 of Organization 13, Axel.

Though The Disciplinary Committee is left... and we do fight often... It's not really a gang thing that often.  
The Disciplinary Committee? Oh... That's headed by the towns' biggest dick, Seifer Fuckin' Alamasy.  
Not that he had the town's biggest dick or anything... Arragh! Ignore that last thought.

After quickly becoming annoyed with myself, I turned the corner swiftly, heading towards the Detention Hall.

Oh fuck...

"Chickenwuss!" shouted Seifer from the other end of the hall.

Oh fuck.

He was looking as gorg- I mean ghastly as always. Wearing that stupid blue belly shirt, that accented his stupidly perfect abs, like always. Head always covered in that damn beanie, that hid the fluffiest hair you could run your fingers through... - Not that I did that!

Shaking my head to focus on the present my breath caught as my eyes took in his smirk. That god-awful sets-your-blood a flame-undeniably horrific sexy smirk. But no time to focus on that now, he was getting closer. His hips rolling in a stride I've never seen him use. Does he ride horses? Seifer wouldn't seem like the type but his walk was an unstoppable master horseman's stride... Dammit Hayner! Focus! Okay. Need an escape.

I looked around trying not to be frantic.

Classroom... Classroom... Where the fuck is a classroom in this place?

A small janitor's closet was nicely snuggled in the corner of the hallway.

Works for me.

Dashing I opened the door slamming it hard behind me, but of course it doesn't lock on the inside. Fuck! My hand wrapped around the handle holding on for dear life. Seifer is still steadily approaching and I realized I'm holding my breath as well as the door, but Seifer proves to be stronger because he pulled the door away from me so easily. I just thank Kingdom Hearts I that I'm not weak hearted.

He just stared at me in the eye making sure he caught my attention before he locked the door from the outside placing the extracted key in his pocket before closing the door behind him.

"Nowhere to run Chickenwuss."

Oh shit, he's gonna kill me. Kill me and leave the body in the closet.

"I swear if you come near me I'll scream." I warned backing further into the cramped closet.

"It's a bit too late for that, isn't it lamer?"

I literally felt his breath on my cheek as he boxed me in.

"But... if you still wanna scream... I've got a way to shut you up."

Wait a second... this sounds an awful lot like-

"Or make you scream even more... your choice."

His note from earlier took the opportunity to make its self-known again and I shivered. It just wasn't the note. His presence, his scent... him.

I felt claustrophobic. Was it just me or was it getting hot in here?

Aww fuck, don't tell me I'm getting turned on by this... but the hard-on in my pants wasn't exactly complaining... not in the slightest. Especially not when Seifer grabbed at my crotch. The only one complaining was-

"The fuck is your problem! Rapist!" I gasped trying to mask how much pleasure that actually gave me while backing away from him. But in the process of moving away I actually slipped, and hit my head on something metal.

"Was that a pail? Who the fuck uses metal pails anymore?"

Seifer roughly pulled me up by my forearm, "Well we are in a janitor's closet dipshit."

"Well excuse me for trying to get away from you, you fuckin' psycho rapist!"

Of course we always revert back to arguing.

And if I didn't know him so well I would have said he was smirking that undeniably sexy- I mean! That stupid smug smirk of his.

"Do you always have to argue with me... can't you just accept your place." Seifer whispered, breath now brushing on the nape of my neck in the most delicious way... But never mind that! Why was he whispering?

"And what would that be?" I whispered back.

And now I was doing it too! Fuck! And why do I sound like that... my voice it's so low... and sensual.

"Hmm let's see... I'll give you an analogy. You do know what that is... right lamer?"

"Stupid dick. Of course I know what a fucking analogy is-!"

Or I would've sounded like that if he wasn't kneeing my crotch, so instead my words were mumbled and inaudible.

"...I am the emperor and you are the general"

Emperor? General?

"The fuck are you talking about?"

He sighed, "I thought you knew what an analogy was."

"I do! But you're talking about some military shit!"

There was a nip to my neck. It shocked me so much that I went totally still... accept the tingle it brought.

"Calm down lamer, there's no need to shout." he said chuckling slightly.

"Whatever." I mumbled, "Just explain yourself."

Dammit! I know he smirked this time!

"You are beta...and I am alpha."

... No...

"I am dominate...you are submissive..."

No... No...

"I am seme,"

Oh no...

"...and you Lamer..."

My mind reeled.

Fuck no.

"Are my uke..."

And as if to seal the deal his mouth latched onto my neck his teeth with them.

I don't know what I did to piss of the gods but somehow some way they didn't stop me from making this mistake. I moaned in pleasure and quite loud.

Cheeks burning with embarrassment I grabbed his shoulders to push him off of me but somehow he became closer. Unlatching from my neck he grabbed one of my legs hiking it up to his waist before thrusting forward.

I'm really gonna end up screaming and alerting all the people in detention.

FUCKING HELL! Detention!…You know what? Fuck detention! I don't like that bitch anyways.

I whimpered, his hot breath was beaming down on my neck, it was too heavy.

In. Out. In. Out.

You don't even know how sexy I found that.

His hips started grinding against mine.

"No fighting back? Huh lamer?" he rasped licking up my neck's column latching onto my earlobe.

Wait... He's right... Why aren't I fighting back?

But I didn't trust myself to answer... I don't trust my voice. So I decided to experimentally roll my hips forward but I couldn't. Perplexed, I tried to buck them harder but Seifer just flexed his hands.

"That's to keep you from being a Chickenwuss and running away."

"You don't have to hold me down you rapist! I'm not going to run awa- Aahh fuck!"

His strong hand slithered up my side gripping my hair roughly.

"So you're screaming for me now lamer?"

I don't know what I found so sexy about his rasping but it made me jerk in my pants. Maybe I have a breathing fetish...whatever.

Suddenly we were kissing, like madly kissing. He bit my lip and I nipped his tongue in return forcing my own into his mouth. Seifer thrust forward, scrutinized with his tongue. I broke away with a gasping moan then fisted his beanie quickly throwing it to the floor with a smirk of my own. A smirk which was short lived, killed by a hiss of pleasurable pain as he twisted my nipple with tortuously. And avenged myself by proceeding to grab his feathery hair, hard, pulling back so that our lips would mash. We tumbled towards the door one of my hands sliding from his hair and clamping on the collar of his shirt, my back slammed on against the wall, my head hitting the pail again.

Fuckin' pail.

I didn't bother getting pissed. Seifer's breathing was huskier, raspier and more defined.

I erupted.

Shit.

My thighs were all sticky, our kiss broke but we were still through a line a shared mouth jizz. I knew he was staring at me and I looked away blushing like a bitch. Any minute now he was gonna say something smart...any minute.

Silence.

I was about to think I was wrong until I heard.

"Am I that good?"

Seifer you dick.

"But it seems we still have a problem lamer."

All I could manage in my high was, "Hm...?"

He simply pushed his clothed erection against my outer thigh.

"So what do I do?"

Seifer lightly touched my collar bone slowly sliding up until his two fingers tucked under my chin.

"Bend over.*" was his murmured answer, low and husky, drenched with the sound of sex. His demand was clear and so I made no objections. Turning around I bent over just slightly.

"More."

I obliged.

"More."

I bent a little more starting to get a little apprehensive about space. I mean, it's a fucking janitor's closet, how much space can there be.

"More."

"What the fuck dude?"

What's he want me to do, touch my fucking toes?

I tried turning my head so I could catch of him. No good, too dark.

"More?" I raised an eyebrow deciding to be stubborn.

He sighed "So stupid."

He jerked my hips back against his other hand pushing me over. My hands hit a metal rack on the wall... mid wall...

Hmm... that's oddly convenient.

"...Seifer...?"

"What?" he busied himself with unbuckling my pants.

"Have you done this before?"

I felt the cool draft on my bare ass.

"You think I'm a virgin lamer? You haven't heard the rumors?"

Ah yes... the rumors. There were many. The rumor about all his supposed children, the escapades throughout the school, the business woman he seduced... the business man he seduced. And supposedly, he has a black book where he records all his... adventures... Though it's hard to believe... I do actually wonder about the black book... Hmm?

"I'm not saying you're a virgin. Psh. Shit. I'm not even a virgin. All I'm-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... wait. Chickenwuss got lucky?" he asked rubbing his fingers against my entrance then pressing in one followed by another.

"And judging by hot tight you are its safe to say it wasn't a guy."

I furrowed my brows.

"Who says I'd have sex with a guy?"

More silence.

"What do you call this lamer?

"Oh... I forgot you were a guy." There was a dark chuckle behind me.

"I don't have a dick for nothing smart ass... and you still didn't tell me about your lay."

I shifted my legs uncomfortably, his scissoring motion stifling me.

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

Cause if we did it'd be awkward.

"Would you rather we talk about this _while_ we screw?"

"Aren't we screwing now?"

"No... I'm preparing you. There's a difference."

He pursed his ministrations and casually continued, "If we were screwing it would be like this." he said as he rammed the intrusions into my hole.

And of course I whimpered because the gods wouldn't have it any other way.

"And that's the sound you'd make."

Fuck... this is gonna be bad.

"So... tell me lamer."

I sighed, my breath hitched slightly from the stimulation.

"Why do you wanna know anyway?"

He thrust his fingers again, making me tremble terribly.

"Cause."

Taking in a shuddering breath I began, "When I was 14... I went to this... party... a beach party..." I can't believe I'm actually telling him this, "Everybody was fucked up on the booze and- Can you really stop moving!"

Seifer chuckled.

"Deal with it."

Fucking asshole.

"Continue."

He sorta kinda listened by going slower.

"So me and a couple and a couple of girls... you know."

"No, I don't and I won't unless you tell me."

I grimaced, is he is he really this curious.

"We went inside the beach house and just did it! I don't understand why this is so fucking important! If you're gonna screw me do it! If not, let me go!"

The intrusions were out of me and his fingers loomed after my back.

"You think you're hot shit, don't forget whose emperor." he murmured angrily as he fisted my hair with one hand while holding my waist as to still me for- FUCK!  
I went stock still as a burning point traveled up my spine.

"That's why I was preparing you." Seifer hissed.

"Next time you should just shut up and take what I give you."

He thrust forward, my mouth opened off a silent scream. It hurt so much I was sure I would go limp... but then... why was I still hard? Does that make me a masochist?

A masochist with a breathing fetish.

Lovely.

His thrusts were hard, merciless, and very brutal.

I loved it.

I couldn't catch my breath, every time I in the air it was knocked out by the hard thrusts.

"Say it lamer."

His breath was right next to my ear, a shiver traveled up my spine my trembling became more intense.

"You know what to call me."

I really must have lost my mind because next thing I knew I was moaning, "Emperor" like some fucking servant.

Each and every one of his deliciously crude thrusts was accompanied by one of my "Emperor's".

"Hayner."

It took me a second to figure out that he was calling me by my name.

"Emperor... mmm?"

He actually grunted and I would have smiled if I wasn't so-busy

"Pleasure yourself."

Without any hesitation my hand drifted down to my sensitive erection, but I was so- ahh... involved that I couldn't ...ahh...nngh... stroke in time with his thrusts.

I came shortly after that... best orgasm in life.

But even though I came, Seifer just kept thrusting away until.

"Mmm... oh god... Seifer!"

He exploded and I shivered the hot velvetiness of his come of his dripping down my thighs and actually that random bar in the closet became useful.

He pulled out of me, dawning his pants.

"Meet me in the library tomorrow lamer." he said before exiting the closet.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... This was SUPPOSED to be a one shot but low and behold, they're meeting at a library... didn't wanna leave you hanging like that... :) This was just to give you something in part for not updating on my other shit... Next chappie coming soon.  
* This is a joke between me and friends, voice, hand movements and all... smh...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

* * *

I walked into the classroom sitting down in my usual seat.

"Its 8th period... why'd you even come?" asked Roxas, second in command.

General, Emperor.

"Shit... I have to go to the library." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"You? A library? Dude, I'm not that clueless."

"You kinda are and I really am going to the library."

He snorted, "Good luck with that."

I smiled "Yeah... good luck to you too sporting a love bite."

His eyes widened, "What? Where?"

I shook my head.

"No worries, I was just kidding."

He blushed coughing into his hand, "Yeah... whatever... Dude...! You have a huge bite mark on your neck!"

I scoffed, "You really can't use the trick I just did literally a second ago."

The blond shook his head "No, I'm serious dude that thing is vicious, what bit you? A wolf?"

I put my hand up to the unknowingly tender skin. Bite marks. Deep ones.

"Shit!" I exclaimed drawing the class's attention.

I sent them a 'turn-the-fuck-around' glare. It was like nothing ever happened, except yesterday.

The sex.

With Seifer.

His chocolate Axe spritzed beanie in my pocket. Which was the only reason I'm here! Not because Seifer told me to!

"Who'd you get it from? Kairi?"

My stomach lurched.

"Never again, you know that... ehh... not since that party." I shook my head. "All I can say is good luck to Sora."

"So who then?" he asked

"Why are you so concerned?" I said avoiding the question.

"Maybe 'cause I'm your friend." he laughed.

"It... it was - Come on I'm not gonna tell you here." We got up and strolled out of the class not giving the teacher a second glance.

"Alright where should we go?"

The halls were empty... well pretty much except for the occasional smoker.

"Um... how about the library don't you have to be there anyway?"

"Sure whatever."

Seifer goes to class... right?

I hesitated and ended up being dragged down the hall and pushed through the double doors. My eyes scanned across the room, I didn't see anyone... well anyone important. Everyone was studying so they didn't even bother to look up so I walked over to the front desk where a timid old woman sat.

"'Excuse me? You seen Seifer?"

"Who?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but I don't know if I succeeded or not.

"Seifer...you know, this really arrogant dick with a black beanie."

She looked clueless. Useless.

"Well thanks anyway."

Roxas pulled me away again towards the back where the bookcases resided.

"Why were you looking for Seifer?" I sighed

"...sex..." was my murmured response.

"What?"

"I had sex with Seifer." I huffed exasperatedly.

"No way dude..."

"I know..."

"Fuck... I owe Olette 100 munny."

My mind stopped.

"Wait... you guys bet on this?"

"Not the whole Seifer thing... but when you didn't show yesterday... she joked that you were probably off somewhere getting some, so we made a bet about it."

Well damn... some friends.

"Looks like he got you good too... you got here late cause you couldn't walk right?"

"... Kinda."

"No worries." he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It happens the first couple of times."

I raised an eyebrow "First couple?"

"Axel… But still! You're not coming here to meet Seifer for nothing."

True I wonder what-wait?

"I didn't tell you I was meeting Seifer."

"It was apparent." he smiled squeezing my shoulder and letting it go with a pat.

"Dude it's a library!

Seifer is not that ignorant... right?

"So?"

"So you didn't come here to fight."

I shook my head.

"So then you came to have sex."

"No dammit! I came to return his beanie."

"So you're carrying his symbol now?" Raising a suspicious eyebrow Roxas smirked like he knew something.

"No I'm not... I'm done talking to you."

A loud hush came from the front of the library, I was too peeved to care.

"Aw... don't be mad." Roxas nudged me, "A little fun is always good."

A louder hush came from the font, "Whoever the fuck that was come here and try that shit?" I was eerily quiet after that.

"Continue."

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

'What?"

A closer hushing sound was behind me, my automatic reaction was to whip around and punch the person.

I missed... they dodged, same difference.

It was my- the belly shirted god... that was beanieless and in my opinion he looked better without it.

"Shut the fuck up lamer. You're in a library."

"Go suck a dick."

"You first."

"Fucking asshole."

"No... you're the asshole, I'm the cocky dick."

It took me a while to get it.

"...Dick..."

"I'm glad you've come to terms with it."

Ehh... stupid prick

"What no comeback?"

"You know not everybody wants to get on their knees and kiss your ass"

He actually smiled at this.

"I know lamer, but I know a certain few that would bend over."

"Oh... that was low fucking blow."

"As fun as this has been..." interrupted Roxas, "I'm gonna go Axel's here for me." he jogged up to front if the library shyly grabbing Axel's hand who cast us an amused glance before they exited.

"What do you want Seifer?" He gave me a serious look.

"... Come here." he grabbed my arm dragging even further into the library I just let him do it, wasn't like he was gonna stop if I said no.

We walked until we reached the edge of the bookcase and pressed my back to the side and then fished in his pockets for something.  
...A condom? Oh god don't tell me were having sex in the library, but he pulled out an I-pod. I was relieved yet disappointed.

"So... just listen lamer." His forehead rested against mine as he plugged the buds into my ears, he started to do something then paused.

"You don't have some random ass ear problem do you Chickenwuss."

I shook my head.

"Keep your eyes open." Was his firm order as his eyes delved into mine.

There was silence.

"Umm… So what am I-"

"_Emperor... ahh... nngh." _My eyes widened though Seifer's stayed serious and searching.

... No he didn't...

"_...Emperor...oh god..."_

After that there were shuddered breaths, a few pants, the and very apparent sound of slapping skin.

My pants were getting tight and I was panting myself. My eyes were half lidded and I struggled to keep them open.

And then I heard it, his breathing on the recording. It was lovely and oh so utterly sexy. Eyes still locked Seifer his arms my waist, sliding them both in my boxers. He grabbed one cheek pulling it to the side as the other circle my entrance. He pushed two fingers, I winced slightly as he did and my heart skipped a beat. I know we both just jerked in our pants.

"_-hh...Emperor...hu...hu...nnn_."

The thrusts were slower and its sound vibrated in both my ears. He reached something deep inside me.

I gasped as he pinpointed his thrust again; I hope I wasn't too loud.

"_Hayner..._" the sound of my actual name that loud in my ear almost made me jizz. Oh god I knew what was coming next.

"_Pleasure yourself_."

As if on pure instinct I grabbed at Seifer's back pulling myself forward to grind on him, he was too sporting a hard-on. I wonder how'd he react if I said-

"Emperor."

Even though I couldn't hear myself, I could feel the results quite clearly as he added another finger making me his hiss in both pleasure and pain.

Our eye contact finally broke, because of me. I buried my face into his chest, taking in the scent. Then Seifer lowered his face, hot breath brushing the hairs on my sensitive neck.

In. Out. In. Out.

The feeling was more erotic when it was so loud in my ear. Seifer jerked his hips forward melding his with mine.

One nip, two nips, and then he bit down harshly on my neck. It doesn't sound like it but it was too much, I actually jizzed in my pants this time. I moaned too... quite loud. So loud that I could hear it over- "Emperor...Emperor-ahh..." -blasting in my ears.

His body tensed and then relaxed. Licking his love bite he pulled his fingers out of me and we just rested there for a while. The track finally stopped, buds slowly sliding out of my ears.

"Everything belongs to the Emperor... even the army..." he didn't sound arrogant or anything so I listened.

Okay, I guess he wanted an answer.

"Well yeah and the Emperor controls everything, but only a good Emperor gains the people's trust... and loyalty I guess."

He held me closer.

"And what about the General? Will the Emperor have his trust too?"

A soft smile lit up my face making me bury my nose into his collarbone.

"Depends... If you leave those chicks alone."

A low chuckle vibrated against me head. "Is that all you want?"

"No..."

This is gonna sound really bitchy.

"I just want you... but if you don't get rid of those girls, I will."

"Shh." Came from above me.

"You shouldn't be too concerned with them... I didn't even fuck half of them."

"Really? That's new... I thought-"

"Naw... I just said that to make you feel better."

"Asshole."

"No... I'm the cocky dick remember."

Sighing I tipped my head up to look up at him, he looked off to the side blushing.

"Aww... how cute you're blushing." I crooned making the blonde's cheeks darken.

"Whatever." he grumbled.

"Aww." Stretching up on my tippy toes I pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm just teas-"

Seifer caught my lips kissing me soundly, he licked my lips and I felt my face heat up.

"You look cuter when you blush."

"Fuck you."

A slow smirk spread across his face. "Again?"

"Um?" Sounded from our side, I looked over to see Pence and Olette.

"I thought we were gonna have a meeting today?" asked Olette.

"Chickenwuss called it off."

"Wait I didn't-"

"You'll see Chickenwuss tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow, "Roxas owes me 100 munny."

"Dammit! Don't make bets about me!"

"Olette." said Pence as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "We should go... we'll just see Hayner tomorrow."

She pouted but gave in and soon they were out of sight.

"Lamer, what's in your pocket?"

Feeling around I pulled out a familiar piece of fabric. "You... dropped it... yesterday."

He peeled the beanie from my fingers and pulled it on my head.

"It looks good on you."

The Axe chocolate scent filled my senses.

"To keep the fiends at bay."

I rolled my eyes, "Really... fiends?"

"You'd be surprised... I was surprised."

"I'm not that bad looking asshole."

"Didn't say you were bad looking."

That's kinda nice.

"Didn't say you were good looking either, you don't even have a good personality."

"Well I'm sorry for not meeting your standards."

Fucking douche bag.

"I wasn't finished Chickenwuss..."

Does he have to be such a jerk?

"As I was saying...you have a bad personality and you're a masochist but don't those traits make the best General."

A sweet jerk... sometimes.

"... I do have a good personality..." was my only answer.

"Maybe, with your little lamer crew but you don't have to worry about that with me."

Wait... that sounds like... Aww...

"You can be really sweet if you wanted."

Seifer smirk was just the slightest bit smug.

"Only for my General."

* * *

A/N: Yeah so Khkrazy just finished typing it up for me. :) Thanks for the hard work. Lolz... I'm glad it finally done. Reviews.  
Okiess in posting this back up I thought about making a series of these, for AkuRoku and SoRiku and maybe TerVen. This a maybe project… so I'll see what happens with this tell me what you guys think about it.


End file.
